riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
European Civil War
The European Civil. War (June 3rd 2015 - January 5th 2019) 4 Years Before the events of World War III The Continental's have transformed their entire continent of Europe, for the upcoming future Era, developing Satellites, that fire energy lasers, and much more faster vehicles that can outrun any hostile vehicles that they come into contact with. After many tested experimental project plans that were beamed down from Regents In The very far regions of the Universe of Hora, the Europeans began to develop more energy weapons and particle weapons in order for future use. However, much of the new weapons brought about the beginning of a Large Riot that was raged all over the the continent to determine who has the better power when it came to the weapons, unfortunately their tactics come out of hand, and the fighting later grows into a Civil War. Many European nations invaded other European nations starting at France, Belgium, Germany, and Norway. one by one the war broke out in every European colony known to Human Man. As civil war ravaged throughout Europe, many of the Continentals with their greedy ways began taking more, drastic measures into their own hands, fins, wheels, and Wings. Rammer began a massive attack on the Belgium Border by sneaking through the German countryside, while the bulk of the German forces were engaged with the French and Spanish. After a couple of months of server fighting Logan managed to Occupy Belgium causing GT to flee back towards Copenhagen. Despite losing Belgium It wasn't long before Harrison turned against Logan's country of Netherlands and was forced to abandon Belgium leaving it wide open for GT to step right back into his own continent again. History New Technology & Rise of Tensions By Early as 2012, the Continental's received a large shipment from Regents consisting, of new armor, fire power, and special kinds of Parts for Orbital Space Satellites that can be used as a major defense against Human Invaders. Excited by these new Upgrades the 21 Continentals began to construct new types of tanks, APC's Air Carriers and even new armored pieces for the military of Europe. Europe became an Industry by producing different types of Guns, Tanks, Ships, and Aircraft, The 21 Continentals began to grow the militarizes corps of each and every one of their Soul Countries Continental Wide, into powerful Killing Machines that would be so strong that not even the Rangerians would be able to beat them. However Production slowed In Germany after the Country went into corruption after the death of Young Harrison Roran On January 18th, 2014. Germany was spared by a group of Soul Regians who were able to put Young Harrison Rivera back to gather, only in a different body. After reconstructing Young Harrison into New Harrison, known to most Germans as the Rein Animated Carnation of New Harrison Roran, Production and training In Germany continued to commence, until It's completion on April 3rd, of 2014. Project Continental was completed on the April 7th, of 2014, and the whole Soul Continent of Europe became filled with powerful military forces that began to march through Paris, with all 21 Continental's watching them with amusement and the Citizens of the entire Continent cheering on the whereabouts of the new European Military the Artemis Empire. After the completion of the Artemis Empire, the 21 Continental's than focused all of their remaining resources on the Satellites, the R.E.C.E.S.F. but It was only to be used in case of an Emergency, and not for Greed. 'Civil War Breaks out' 'Sudden Russian Front' Operation Not Right (December 3rd 2017 - August 13th, 2018) was an Operation that was Unleashed By Lorianna Kuzikia, An Ex Girl friend of Highland Roran who had broke up with her after World War II and Went for Urora Husikia instead despite her major anger issues. After over years of Anger & Jealousy mixed together Lorianna Decided that if she could not have Highland than no one can. Operation Not Right was A Well Planned Invasion of Russia by Lorianna who took control of A Large European Garrison that was not engaged in the European Civil War, and Attacked Russia Occupying one City after another angering Princess Urora Husikia, With all Love and Respect for Europe gone. Lorianna's Proved to be Unstoppable until the events of The Battle of Vlor which was considered to be Russia's Last Stand with Moscow just around the Corner, where finally at last she was repelled due to the exhaustion of the troops and the major lack of supplies that was mostly being used In the European Civil War back In Europe. Some of The European forces did managed to break through the Hord Lines and Enter Moscow where lorianna order a complete Massacre of Citadelvakia where Urora just watched while Crying and Anger boiling deep within her, knowing that Highland never loved her and just thought of her as a hot headed Bloody Nit. With her anger now at the Point of Volcano Burstin, Urora Orders Shadow Hord and Her Sister Lanora Husikia to Launch a full Scale Attack to throw the Europeans out of Moscow. Within Days The Europeans were Completely outnumbered and were forced to pull back from Moscow an Back to Sevastopol where they later suffered another defeat 5 Days later, than later at Fort Hia, leading to the Complete Defeat In The Russian Front Leading to the Prelude of World War III. The R.E.C.E.S.F. Holocaust Civil War Ends ''Aftermath & Legacy 'Trivia''' Category:Wars Category:Events Category:European Civil War Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Artemis Era